


Suddenly Ours

by frnkxo



Series: Omegaverse Frerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Nesting, No smut this time sorry, Omega Gerard, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Frank gets some Big News.





	Suddenly Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two to Suddenly Yours. So... This one is called Suddenly OURS. Haha, get it? ...... I'll go home.

**Gee**

_(5:24) Frank, this is important. Bring the damn shirts_

_(5:25)  I'm sorry I cursed at you_

_(5:27) No I'm not_

Frank sighed as he stared at his phone, his confusion only increasing. Gerard was currently texting him, demanding for him to come over and bring t-shirts of his. Why? Frank had no fucking clue. Gerard wouldn't say what he needed them for, he just kept reiterating that it was for something important. Frank tried arguing that if it's so important, Gerard should tell him what it is, but Gerard would only get defensive and demanding and Frank wasn't looking to piss off his mate.

They'd officially been mates for about two weeks, and Frank was really regretting not telling Gerard he liked him sooner. Apparently Gerard had liked him for years and just never had the balls to tell him. Frank couldn't blame him though, it wasn't like he'd had the balls to admit it either.

Either way, they hadn't seen much of each other since they'd had sex, on account of Gerard not being home alone much. He'd been in his heat for awhile afterwards and his parents and Mikey were only out of the house while Frank was at school. If Gerard was ever home alone, Frank was busy with his mom or work and thus was unable to go over. It wasn't for lack of trying. Frank had offered to skip school, but Gerard, being a nurturing Omega, was overly concerned about his education.

But now Gerard was finally out of his heat, meaning they could see each other without the overwhelming urge to fuck. It was about time too, because Frank was really starting to miss him.

**Gee**

_(5:32) If you read my messages and don't reply, I swear you'll never hear the end of it so help me God_

_(5:33) I'm sorry, Mikey tells me I'm being moody lately and I hope I'm not coming off that way_

_(5:35) Ok I just reread my messages and I definitely sound moody and I'm sorry_

_(5:35) I love you_

Frank rolled his eyes as the messages from his mate came in, making his phone vibrate in his hand.

**You**

_(5:36) Yeah, crazy mood swings, babe ;)_

**Gee**

_(5:36) SHUT UP :((_

_(5:37) Just bring my t-shirts, knothead >:((_

**You**

_(5:37) On my way, hon_

_(5:37) :*_

Frank locked his phone and pocketed it as he pulled himself up and off his bed. He emptied his backpack of his school supplies so he could use it to carry the shirts. Gerard hadn't been specific with what exactly he wanted, so Frank just pulled out whatever he wasn't planning on wearing recently. Another chime came from his phone, accompanied by a buzz. He chuckled and took it from his pocket, wondering what his boyfriend could possibly want now.

**Gee**

_(5:45) Could you also... maybe... bring a blanket?_

**You**

_(5:46) Don't you have blankets at your house?_

**Gee**

_(5:46) Frank >:((_

**You**

_(5:47) Ok, ok! Don't bite my head off_

**Gee**

_(5:47) Dunno, that sounds tempting_

_(5:47) :p ;))_

**You**

_(5:48) Stop with your dumb emoticons and let me pack up these t-shirts_

**Gee**

_(5:48) And blanket?_

**You**

_(5:49) Yes, and blanket_

 

* * *

 

By the time Frank actually got to Gerard's house, it was a bit past 6 and he was just as confused as when he'd left his house. Gerard still refused to answer his questions over text, and when Mikey answered the door, the only information he had was that Gerard wasn't letting anyone into his room. Great.

Frank didn't bother knocking, he just went in and shut the door behind him. Gerard was his mate after all, they didn't have anything to hide from each other. At least, they shouldn't.

"Gerard?" Frank called, looking around the empty room.

"I'm in here!" His mate's voice called back from a corner of the room. Frank followed it, just to find his boyfriend kneeling in his closet over a pile of blankets and pillows. As if he wasn't fucking confused enough as it was. He was arranging stuffed animals and fluffing pillows like his life depended on it.

"Gerard, what the hell are you doing?" Frank asked as he took in the scene before him.

The closet was a walk-in and all the stuff that had been inside it was moved out into the bedroom. Whatever was hanging up was still there, but anything that took up floor space had been removed. Pillows were stacked and piled on top of Gerard's duvet. Had he really taken his bedsheets and spread them down on the floor? Frank quickly turned around to find that, yes, Gerard's bed had been stripped of its sheets.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Gerard ignored Frank's question for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yeah, I-"

Frank didn't have time to finish the sentence before his boyfriend stood up, took his backpack from him, and unzipped it. He pulled the blanket out first and sniffed it before dropping it approvingly into the pile behind him. He  _sniffed_ it.

"Gerard-"

"You brought me clean shirts?" Gerard asked, his voice ridiculously unimpressed. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would you want sweaty t-shirts?"

"They have to smell like you, knothead!" Gerard shoved the clean shirt he was holding back into the backpack before discarding the bag altogether. He reached forward and pulled Frank's shirt off of his torso and threw it into the pile.

"Jesus Christ, Gee!" Frank exclaimed, hugging his upper body, feeling exposed. "What's gotten into you? You want shit that smells like me? What are you, nesting?" It was supposed to be a joke, but the look on Gerard's face made it seem like he'd been caught red handed. Gerard shifted uncomfortably in the spot he was standing in, fiddling with his fingers.

Frank immediately leaned in to smell Gerard's neck and pulled back to look into his eyes when he noticed it.

"You smell different." He accused. This couldn't be real. This couldn't really be happening. Should he be excited? Maybe he should be scared. He really didn't know how he felt. Gerard hadn't said anything to confirm it. "Gerard... Are you nesting?" He asked again, hoping that he would just be fucking straightforward.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you..." Gerard mumbled, a sheepish look on his face as he stared at his socked feet.

"So... You are?" Frank needed clarification. He needed to hear Gerard  _say it._ But he didn't say anything, he just nodded. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, Frank, I'm pregnant." Gerard confirmed, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"And it's mine?" His heart was racing so fast and he wasn't sure he could stand up for much longer. He was definitely in shock.

"Yes, it's yours, idiot."

God, Frank loved him. Loved how he insulted him all the time. He never got offended by it, he knew it was Gerard's way of showing fondness and he absolutely adored that.

"My baby is inside you..." He said, his voice soft.

"Our baby-"

" _Our_ baby!" A stupidly big grin spread across his face as the words were really hitting him. "Holy shit, Gee." He looked down at Gerard's stomach before getting down on his knees in front of him. "Our baby's in there."

"You like saying that, don't you?" Gerard asked, a smirk on his face. Frank reached up and gripped Gerard's hips in his hands.

"Almost as much as I like saying that you're mine." Frank smiled up at him, loving the way Gerard placed a hand on his lower back as he stood. He wasn't even showing yet and he was already picking up habits. He looked down at him with this knowing look, this  _wisdom_ , and it was probably the most humbling thing Frank had ever seen. He looked back down to gaze at Gerard's stomach before he lifted his shirt. "She's really in there."

"She? It's a girl?" Gerard's voice was amused, but Frank was positive that he was right.

"Yeah. It's a girl. I'm calling it right now." He nodded his confirmation. "And..." He leaned closer to sniff at Gerard's stomach jokingly, making his boyfriend giggle and shake his head. "And she's an Omega, like you. Oh man, we're in for it, Gee."

Gerard laughed above him as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face against his belly.

"My little Omega girl," Frank rubbed his cheek against Gerard's skin as if he could scent the child that way.

"You're so ridiculous." Fondness saturated Gerard's voice as he spoke.

"I am not. I'm fantastic. And I'm gonna be there for you. For both of you. No matter what. I'm gonna be the best dad and I'm gonna take care of our baby and I'm gonna protect you. I'm gonna protect both of you if it kills me." A surge of protectiveness washed over him and suddenly he never wanted to let go of his boyfriend.

"Okay, Alpha."

Frank didn't have to look up to know that Gerard rolled his eyes. The smile on his face only grew and he hugged Gerard as close as he could.

"Ow- Okay, Frank, you're squeezing me really tight."

Frank reluctantly let go of Gerard and watched as he sat down in front of him. He sat back on his legs and tilted his head, eyes still pinned on Gerard's stomach. There was a little person in there. Sure, they probably were the size of a kidney bean, but they were there nonetheless. Frank had helped make a tiny person inside of Gerard. Inside of the person he loved.

"Does your mom know?"

"Yeah," Gerard nodded as he moved to lay down amongst the pillows. "She said she'd help us." He opened his arms and gestured for Frank to lay with him.

Frank laid down next to his mate and snuggled up close to his body, resting a hand on his stomach. Gerard's arms around him felt nurturing and caring, and he knew that Gerard would make a great mom. They laid together in a comfortable silence for awhile, Gerard rubbing Frank's back soothingly.

"Frankie?" Gerard broke the silence a few minutes later, his voice soft.

"Yeah, Gee?"

"Do you think..." He trailed off and sighed. Frank waited patiently. "Do you think we could live together?"

Frank felt his heart stop in his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to stay calm and not get his hopes up. "Are you asking to live together or are you asking if you think it would be plausible?"

"Mm," Gerard hummed, considering. "Both."

"Well... It depends, I guess. Would I be moving in with you, or would you be moving in with me? Or would we get a place of our own? I mean, I only have a part time job right now, and I wouldn't want you home alone. I  _really_ wouldn't want you home alone with the baby, not that I don't trust you. I just... I'm overprotective and you never know what could happen. So I wouldn't be able to cover the cost of the bills and I don't want you to get a job because then we'd have to put her in daycare and I'm not down with that shit, so- Sorry should I not curse anymore?"

Gerard's chest moved under Frank's head as he giggled.

"I don't think she has ears yet, it's okay."

Frank thought he could physically feel his heart burst as he heard what Gerard had said.  _She_.

"So you agree that it's a girl?"

"Well, you seemed really sure of yourself. I'm just entertaining the idea." Gerard said, his hand coming up to play with Frank's hair.

"Mhm. Well, moving into a place of our own isn't an option yet."

"So... Would you maybe wanna move in with me?"

Frank propped himself up and looked down at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, like I said, my mom said she'd help us. And Mikey would be here to help, too."

"Fuck, Gerard." Frank cursed, a smile forming on his face. "Holy shit!"

"What- Is that a yes, or?"

The concerned look on Gerard's face made Frank laugh before he leaned in and pressed their lips together quickly.

"Yes! I mean, I have to talk to my mom about it first, obviously. But I definitely want to. I wanna be here for the whole thing. I wanna be there every step of the way, no exceptions. I wanna be close to you and protect you and... I wanna watch your belly grow." He poked his boyfriend's abdomen playfully. Gerard smiled and swatted his hand away.

"Oh, shut up."

"What? I'm being honest."

"I know you are, Alpha." Gerard teased.

"Stop calling me that, you'll turn me on."

Gerard raised an eyebrow and smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What? No. I'm not fucking you while you're pregnant."

" _What_ _?_ _"_ Gerard whined in protest, his face falling. "Are you really trying to tell me you fucked me once, knocked me up, and now you won't fuck me again for another 10 months?"

Suddenly, 10 months seemed like a very long time.

"Okay... Okay, maybe if we're careful, we can  _make love_. But we're not  _fucking._ I don't wanna hurt her."

Gerard snorted at that and rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself  _that_ much, Alpha. She'll be fine."

"Mm," Frank leaned down to press his lips against Gerard's gently. He couldn't help the smile that curled onto his face. "And so will we."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly. It took me like a week to get this out, but I hope it's okay. I'm not as confident about it as I was with the last one, only because I'm better at writing smut than I am at fluff. Fluff is fuckin' hard to write. Given, I could've added a smut scene at the end of this one, but I felt like that would've been making it longer than it needed to be.
> 
>  
> 
> Either way, I kinda wanna keep writing stuff on here. I don't plan on making a third part, but if you guys have any ideas MAYBE MAYBE MAYBE I'll think about writing them? Even if they aren't Omegaverse ideas, let me know if you wanna see something specific! Anyway, have a good day and uhhhh eat your vegetables and stay hydrated. <3 lov u all okai bai
> 
> (Update: I'm writing a third part because I have no self control)


End file.
